Tch, Pregnant Wife
by puRpLebLuSh017
Summary: Watch as Uchiha Sasuke find his life turned upside down with his wife's antics driving him crazy. It's all for love. sasusaku. slightly crack


Insert Standard Disclaimer

* * *

**Tch, Pregnant Wife**

_Written by purpleblush 017_

"So, how was it?"

Smile

"You were right…"

Smirk

_Of course I'm right! How the hell would I be wrong? I'm Uchiha you dimwit! An Uchiha never commits mistakes…_

"Can I see her now?"

She nods her head, her blonde hair flutter in the wind; he took that as a yes. She half-closes the door behind her for she knows that he'll soon go inside that room as soon as she's gone. Without further ado, she leaves him alone with his own smirking glowing happy face. He watches her silently, walking away from him.

As soon as she was out of his sight, he gently opens the door in front of him. Not quite surprised to see a sleeping form in his futon. He slowly approaches her fearing that one of his steps might wake the fragile girl- no she was more of a woman now. He knew that he has to do all his best to keep her asleep. She wasn't in a good condition for all he knows. It has been a week since she had started acting as weird as ever. And when he came home this night only to find her burning with fever, it was the last straw. He has to conclude that they, he need to seek help. And regarding health matters, he knew her shisou was best in this matter, aside from his wife she's on top of his list. The moment he reached her, he could already feel the burning heat her body was handing out. Gently stroking her pink hair, her eyes slowly fluttered open. Heck, so much for making her stay asleep huh?

She blinks. As if adjusting to the dim light the moon casts upon them from one of the semi-open window. "Sasuke-kun…"

He strokes her hand, leaning closer then, burying his face with her pink locks. Hmmm she never ceased to smell so nice and so welcoming. He wraps his warm body around her, protectively. Closing his eyes he mutters "Go to sleep…"

Her face seems to be turning shades of red. Was it because of her fever, or was it because of their sudden closeness? Never had her husband be this way to her before. Why was he doing it now? Did he just forget to be himself today? Was something wrong? Was he poisoned or something? As a caring and the ever so loving wife she just had to wonder out and ask him, worse, bug him to death to get the answers she needed. But as she tried to do the last option, her weak body rejected it. "Sasuke-kun…" that was all she could do for now, but hell, she wont stop though.

"Hn?" he replies as he nuzzles in her neck. Oh God, something must happen. He's never this sweet to her. Or… is this the work of the fever too? If yes, she'll certainly do everything to have her fever stay within her for the rest of their married lives! She feels her blanket cover her shown flesh then, the warmth of his calloused hands intertwined with hers, slowly making its way right above her stomach.

"Sasuke-kun…" she whines.

"Go to sleep… you need your rest…"

"Sasuke-kun…" she pouted.

"What?" he seemed to be quite irritated now. Of course she didn't forget that her husband is an elite Anbu, the superior to all, next to the Hokage, that is. She knew that he was too busy to even tolerate her annoying childish acts. But she was as stubborn as she was all these years, and maybe, for the near eternity as well. But she knew, she knew that her husband was the moody easily irritated cold bastard he was. Truth be told, she was missing him… he seldom stays at home. Heck, he even goes out for dangerous missions most of the week. If ever that he was there, in their home, all he'll say and do was rest for he's preparing for another task in hand. Good thing she had a fever. It brought her beloved husband back to the way things should be. But for how long could this dream come true? Would this end before she knew it?

"Sasuke-kun… will… will you go out on a mission again tomorrow…?" _just like what you said yesterday?_

He hugs her tighter and simply replies "No..."

She smiles. Thank you FEVER!

He rubs their intertwined hands around her abdomen. He leans closer to her. She even felt him smile, not a smirk but a smile! One of the rarest too! It must only mean that he was really happy. Then out of the blue, she heard him say:

"…we're going to have a baby…"

And maybe, this time, he'll be more home often than be seen loitering outside Konoha throwing shurikens at unknown enemies.

She smiles in delight. This was how she always wanted it to be.

**O.o **

"You want what?" his one seen eye rolled over to him after he made his declaration. His office was a mess! He could say that again, piles of paper were scattered all over almost occupying the entire space of the said room. Knowing him, he must have been working like a slow poke. He's always been so lazy and late most of the time, when he was pronounced as the Hokage, was that the right thing to do? He was so comfortably laid back. He doesn't seem to be bothered by the paper works he has to check, review and approve. Was it the right decision when they handed him the power to rule over them? Hell, they knew very well that he can protect them at any cost, but that was only one factor, his laziness was indeed a doubt. After all, he was Hatake Kakashi.

The twenty-one year old Anbu captain stood proudly. His raven hair very well matches with his Anbu suit, save for their animal weird mask. Hi onyx eyes shot a direct glance at the supposed to be Hokage of the village, the one who doesn't seem to mind the pressure in his shoulders as the leader of the village. Uchiha Sasuke sighed. He knew that his decision may be crazy, but hell, this was the first time ever that he'll be asking for this. He had been working almost 24 hours seven days a week for this pathetic village. The least they could do was spoil him just this once. So, why the hell won't they give him the reward that he truly deserves?

"I want that leave Hokage-sama…" he repeated his declaration. Yeah, it wasn't a request or a statement, it was a declaration. He sounded as if the village owes him something and he wants them to pay back.

"I know… but…" his voice was in a confused tone.

"But what?" his eyebrow arched. He leaned his body on the wall and cross positioned his arms right above his chest. He sounded irritated.

"Don't you think that a one year leave is too long!" holding in his hands were the papers for his leave. Hell, he just has to sign it and he could go home right now! Why do they have to do this conversation anyway? Just sign the damn papers! Sign!

"Hell no" he snorted.

He sighs in defeat, but the war isn't over yet. He was his former pupil; he really was stubborn as he always was. He'd think a lot about things and make certain decisions and he'll try to justify it. Once the decision is final, Uchiha Sasuke sticks to it, I mean, he's really glued to his decisions and he won't hear your freaking comments or suggestions, except if your name is Uchiha Sakura. And if you're going to try and make him believe that his decision was not that good or you're not in favor of it, you better prepare a long speech for him. But Hatake Kakashi was another exemption. He is the Hokage. He is the rules. He is the decision. And if anyone contradicts with him, there will be hell to pay.

"But Sasuke, think about the missions and the village…"

"I have."

"Then, you understand that as the highest in rank next to me, you have to be a show off and attend to missions _MOST_ of the times and your one year leave cant be pushed through, right?"

"Hell no." See? He's really stubborn. He believes too much in his own decisions.

"I thought you said you have thought about the village?"

"Yeah I have."

Ugh. He's really hard to talk with! Especially when you're contradicting his beliefs and his ideas "then why wont a 'NO' get through your thick head Uchiha? Your one year leave is too long and--"

"Hyuuga can cover it up for me. He's good. I can admit that." So, he really thought about the village hasn't he? So much that he even assigned someone he knows to fill his place for a whole year? He prepared for this encounter hasn't he? But even the Copy ninja wasn't about to give up either.

"But Uchiha, I know having our first baby must mean a lot to you—" his onyx eyes slightly widen. So, he already knows huh? That old hag must've told him last night! The last thing he wants is to have a lot of gossips about him and his unborn baby. Knowing the village, malicious gossips would probably be heard instead of a nicer 'I'm so happy for their child'. "—but that doesn't mean that you have to stop attending to missions, especially now that we Konoha is in such bad shape—" bad shape his ass. Konoha was growing as strong as ever nowadays. He never grew out of his lying habit hasn't he? "—and since you are playing a lead role here in this village, you have to tend to its needs—" what about his needs? Doesn't he really have a say in all of this? "—do we have an understanding, Sasuke?" the Hokage smiles at him which made him shiver slightly.

Sensing a familiar chakra heading straight towards them, he sighs again. "Fine, but at least give me less missions." Kakashi nods. He has won the war. He trashes his leave papers and turns to the next paper in his desk. If he's seriously going to do this in slow motion, it will take him forever to finish those piles of paper!

BLAG

The door smashes open. Only to reveal a blonde ninja, panting. Analyzing the room, he quickly notes that the Hokage he seeks wasn't alone. "Sasuke-teme!"

The prodigy smirks at his still rival at everything slash best friend. "dobe."

Smiling at them, he feels a lot younger than he was. He felt like he was in his teaching days again; just by looking at those two, nothing really seem to change. It was like team seven never detached. His train of thoughts was cut off when the yelling Uzumaki Naruto addressed him.

"Kakashi-sensei!" indeed, some things will never change.

"What now Naruto?"

"You're LATE! You said that we'll meet at dawn yesterday! But you never came! And now I find you here? Sitting comfortably in your damn chair with pieces of useless papers that will just simply rot one day because you never touched, read, or even signed them! And then I see Sasuke-teme here? Bet you were talking to him were you? Was talking to him more important than my super duper special training that YOU must GIVE me? It's in the rules! It's in the rules! YOU HAVE TO TRAIN ME TO BECOME HOKAGE!" his rambling voice echoed the room. God. He talks too fast without breaks. But he has a point. He is in training mode this year. He has to train harder than ever. He was already qualified to become the next Hokage after Kakashi, but then, the current Hokage has to train him personally, to prepare him for the cruel state of being Hokage. Yeah, his long time dream and aspiration was clearly a blessing away. Only his sensei's laziness was stopping him.

Not wanting to talk about his laziness nor think of an excuse about his one day lateness, he changes the topic instead. He maliciously smiles at both of them. "Naruto, did you know that Uchiha is pregnant?"

"Don't change the—W-WHAT?" his sea-like eyes transferred to face the prodigy beside him. He quietly approaches him.

Sasuke glares thousands of daggers at both Naruto and Kakashi.

The blonde boy grins and touches his stomach. WTF? "Ne, ne, Sasuke-teme…you… you're pregnant…?"

Twitch.

Major vein popping.

What an IDIOT.

MORON.

STUPID.

Kakashi laughs.

Another deadly glare from the prodigy.

Meanwhile, the blonde enthusiastic ninja was at loss.

"Not him Naruto! Sakura is pregnant!"

His eyes widens as huge as a plate.

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

**O.o**

DING DONG

DING

DING

DING DONG

"I'm coming!" she shouted, finished her chore and went to get to open the door for whoever was in there.

CLICK

It revealed a very tall brooding man, long chocolate hair and those pearl-like eyes. "Oh, Koniichiwa Neji-kun! Come in! Come in!"

He blushed. Even he can't deny the fact that he was totally tempting! Oh God, he could just steal her away from her husband and make her his. But NO, he already said that he was over her now, which was totally false. Yup, Hyuuga Neji did have intimate feelings for the pretty soon-to-be-mother standing in front of him. "Is he… is he home…?" he wished that he didn't sound like he was terrified like he felt. Sure he didn't want her husband to see that he was there, whatever his reason was. The man in the house has already proven to him that he was dangerously jealous around him when he beat him to a bloody pulp. It ended him up in the hospital for five days and of course, he didn't want that to happen again, wont he?

She chuckled inwardly and gave him a warm smile. The smile that he wished could solemnly be his. "Don't worry, he's not here. He's on a mission today…"

"Aa"

"Now, would you like to come in?" she smiled again and this time, he obliged.

They went towards her kitchen and he quietly sat down. For him, it felt awkward, being inside the Uchiha manor, being there, and talking to the woman he loved, and just being there, sitting on Uchiha Sasuke's chair. Yeah, Awkward.

"Do you ant anything to drink?" she offered.

"Naruto told me…" so mush for an answer to her question

"Everyone's been talking about it since Naruto told it."

"!" if it came from Naruto's mouth, it wouldn't be nice right? "What did Naruto say?"

"We already know Sakura…" he stated and eyed her stomach. She noticed this and blushed slightly.

"Oh... I see…"

"I actually came here to congratulate you personally…"

"That means a lot Neji-kun! Thank you!" blush. Blush. Blush.

He started to shove something he carried. Her eyes widened.

"This is my congratulations gift for you…"

Those Round small cute onyx eyes

That thick brown and white fury skin

That cute wiggling tail

Those adorable small paws

"KAWAII!"

"I knew you'd like him"

"Is this really for me?"

"Yeah" he smiled as he found her expression so much amusing

She took the adorable Shiatsu puppy out of its cage and scooped it into her arms. "He's so adorable Neji-kun! Thank you so much!"

He smiled again; it was really enough for him to see that she was happy with what he could give him, somehow. After two hours of talking, he went home already, saying that he has something to do, more likely he was preparing for his next mission. Well, being the next to Uchiha Sasuke, he sure also has a hectic schedule and she definitely understands it very well.

The moment Uchiha Sasuke stepped into their house. He knew that something was wrong! His house smelled like a dog! Well, when he saw Sakura playing with a dog, he had never seen before, he got the answers right then and there.

"Welcome home Sasuke-kun!" she greeted him. He raised his eyebrow in response. "Isn't he adorable, ne Sasuke-kun?" oh, he knew who she was talking about.

"pfft, who gave you that?" he demanded for an answer.

"Neji-kun gave it to me as a congratulations gift for us." She beamed at him while her hands played with the poor dogs small paws. It was so soft she couldn't resist the temptation.

It was from what? That Hyuga Neji?

"I want to see that in the dumpster now!"

She made a face. "IIE!"

"Why not?"

"Because its mine not yours!"

"THROW IT NOW!" he was sure of his words wasn't he?

"NO! I WILL NOT!"

"Why are you being so stubborn?"

"Why are you being such a jerk?"

"Are you going to throw that animal or not?"

"DEFINITELY NOT!"

"Fine! I'm going to throw that, that THING!"

"IIE! Y O U WONT!" she protested.

"GIVE THAT DAMN THING TO ME!"

"NO! NO! NO!" she glared hard at him. "Why do you want this poor dog to go? Poochy is just an innocent puppy!"

"So, it has a name now?"

"Yeah! And Poochy is going to stay here whether you like it or not!"

He smirked. "Oh yeah?"

Oh, she hated that smirk! "YEAH!"

He sighs. Pregnant women can be so supersensitive! Argh! She can be more than her Normal annoying state.

"Fine."

She smiles.

**O.o**

"Sasuke-kun…"

He could feel her go in different positions every now and then. He could hear her moans, whether it was irritated or for pleasure he did not know, nor did he bother to know. He was too exhausted to open his eyes and talk to her. His mission was an S-ranked one and it took him all of his energy. He felt a tug on his shirt. NO! He's just imagining things! He didn't feel anything!

"Sasuke-kun…" she murmurs.

Hell no! He's definitely not hearing those words!

"Sasuke-kun…" she starts again.

He pretends he was fast asleep, as if not going to wake up until later this morning.

"Sasuke-kun…"

She tightens her tug on his shirt and he could feel her shake his body again and again, but he does not budge. He cracked one of his eyes open and saw the time.

It was three in the morning! Why the hell was she still up at three in the morning?

"Sasuke-kun…" she pleads. She really did sound hopeless. He turns around and hugs her, nuzzling on her neck. "Sasuke-kun…" she repeats. Oh, his name sounded perfect on her lips. He could feel utmost joy whenever he hears his name uttered by him. "W-whaat?" he asked dreamily. Well, who could blame him? He really was tired and he just wanted to sleep. Being in her arms just makes him feel comfortable and safe.

"I want to eat…"

Oh God, not again!

"Sasuke-kun!"

That crazy appetite for anything is kicking in again!

"Sasuke..."

Oh no! No more suffixes for me?

"Hm?"

"I want to eat…"

"Then eat"

"Uchiha!"

Oh-oh.

"Fine. What do you want to eat?"

"Sakura…"

"I want mangoes…"

"We have mangoes downstairs…"

"Mou! They're plastic mangoes!"

"I want a different kind of mango Sasuke-kun!"

"I want a mango wherein it's half ripe and half green…"

"Sasuke-kun… pwease?"

"Where the hell would I get that kind of mango?"

"I dunno.."

"Mangoes are not yet in season!"

"But Sasuke-kun…" she pouted. Does she know that she's utmost irresistible? Down right hard to turn down on?

"Fine!"

He kisses her forehead and rubs his hand on her one month pregnant belly. "You owe me"

She smiles as he went out to find the so-called mango of her desire.

He was prowling in the middle of the night. He was tired, exhausted, and most of all sleepy. But then, he was out there, in the cold, only with a simple t-shirt and cocky pants on. There he was, searching every store in their village, hoping to find mangoes. Much to his depression, there were only a few twenty four hour stores in town, so nonetheless, he kind of concluded that he couldn't find nor manage to buy mangoes for his dear wife.

So, all concluded to this.

BLAG! BLAG! BLAG!

The door cracked open, revealing a haggard Naruto with his pajama on.

"What the Hell Sasuke-teme?"

"Mangoes?"

"Huh?"

"I want your mangoes"

"It's Sakura-chan ne?"

He nods.

"Sorry… I don't eat mangoes... Try Kakashi-sensei…"

"'kay" he answered tiredly.

BLAG! BLAG! BLAG!

The door opened for the white haired Hokage of Konoha.

"Mangoes?"

"What the hell Uchiha? Its four thirty in the morning!"

Oh my god, did he just spend an hour and half looking for those stupid mangoes?

"Mangoes?"

"Huh?"

"Can I have your mangoes?"

Hatake Kakashi sighs. "I don't have any…"

"The dobe told me you have some! Quit lying to me!"

He sighs again. "He saw me eating mangoes last, last, last month!"

"…" that dobe…

"Anyway... Try the Hyuuga's... I know that they have a lot of mango trees in their yard…"

Aw shit! Hyuuga? NO WAY!

"Go home Uchiha."

"…" and he didn't oblige. He knew his wife too well, if he didn't come back with her mangoes, he'll sure pay a visit to hell so soon.

It's been thirty minutes.

It's been thirty minutes since he was standing there, in front of the Hyuuga manor. Looking at those mango trees, plainly imagining himself picking those half ripped mango in his hand, shouting victory. Well… was he going to knock and wake them up in the middle of the night? Just to ask for their permission to have some of their mangoes?

Or…

He entered their room and eyed his wife. She seems to be more awake than ever.

"Here's your mangoes…" he smirks. He was quite happy that he really keeps his words for her.

Then, her face became unreadable. "Ano.. Sasuke-kun…"

Oh no... Oh no…

"I…"

Don't say it... Don't you dare say it…

"I... I don't want mangoes anymore…"

Argh! She said it! She said why! Argh! Damn crazy appetite! Didn't she know that I walked around Konoha? Checking every store in this damn village? Knocking and waking up Naruto and the Hokage in the middle of the night just to find these stupid mangoes? Doesn't she know that HE STOLE these mangoes from the Hyuuga manor just so that she could eat and satisfy her hunger? And she's just going to say that she doesn't like mangoes anymore?

He sighs. "What do you want now…?"

"I want seven different kinds of seedless fruits…"

Oh God…

The next day he bought all kinds of fruits or should I say… all kind of food…

**O.o**

Another morning

A new day

And yet she was humming prettily with her new flowers.

"Who are those from?" he asked sternly. He would definitely suspect something if it was from Hyuuga Neji again. He would strangle that Byakugan master to his death if he knew that he's been hitting on with his wife! Especially now that she's pregnant! Gezz, of all times! She seems to not notice him, there, standing just beside her.

"Who are those from?" he repeated with more volume which she clearly heard.

"Ah... Lee-san gave it to me… he wishes luck for our first baby…"

Eww

Thick brows

She giggled, rearranging her flowers one more time. She seems to like flowers, ne?

"You going where?" she asked, breaking contact with her flowers.

"Work."

She hugged him. "If I say I'm getting horny will you stay?"

He smirked. "Maybe"

"nah... you should just go to work..." she said, retreating her hands from his waist and directly went to the kitchen. Obviously teasing the Uchiha she left behind.

That night, when she went home, she witnessed dozens of different flowers in front of her door step. She awed its beauty. Oh, different colors and different types amazed her. She felt like she was a child once more. She put the flowers inside their house. She came to find that there was no name from whoever sent those flowers.

"Tadaima!" she heard him say.

"Sasuke-kun! Look! Look!"

He eyed the numerous flowers inside their house.

"hn"

"Aren't they pretty?"

"Who gave them?"

"Don't know... The sender didn't leave a note…"

"Aa."

She smiled and went towards him. "It's really bad when you don't leave a note…"

"They're really beautiful Sasuke-kun…"

He smiles. She wasn't smart for nothing.

"Thank you…" then, she captured his lips. Her hands traveled to his raven locks and he began to take control from her. He nibbled her lips and eagerly slid his hot tongue inside her mouth. He explored her mouth and their tongues seem to dance. With perfect rhythm, he backed her up on their couch, slowly unbuttoning her blouse. She gave her butterfly kisses down to her neck. He captured her earlobe and he tickled it with his tongue.

"If I say I'm getting horny, will you allow me to bed you?" he whispered as his hot breath tickled her ear.

Blush

Blush

Blush

"Maybe…"

He smirked. "I'll take that as a yes."

**O.o**

It has been two months. She was two months pregnant with their first child. His first child. How happy can he be? Who knew that restoring the Uchiha clan can be so exciting and so… so fun?

But then, he was here, while his pregnant wife is there.

Stupid mission!

Stupid Kakashi!

He broke his promise to him!

He put him in loads of missions more than ever.

Why he quite understood. Konoha is really in its highest peak and they have to maintain their pride and glory. Right?

But he just understood, it doesn't mean he's in favor of it.

Being here means he has to miss some of his pretty wife's antics. He wouldn't admit it but he really loved it whenever he thought that inside of her, there is his blood and hers in one struggling living body. He also liked it whenever she gets into her jealous attitude. He liked it more whenever she gets possessive over him. Well, one time, when the gang decided to throw them a party for their upcoming baby, Ino and Tenten just kept talking and talking with him which pushed her to her edge. She unexpectedly grabbed him right in the middle of their conversation and wrapped her arms around him all throughout the party. Well, who could blame her? She's just a pregnant wife. And the girls understood that well.

He smirked reminiscing that day. Oh, how he loved his wife.

BLAG

"Uchiha!" a voice called out. He knew that voice very well.

"Hyuuga." he nodded, indicating that he's listening.

"Sakura…"

That caught his attention

"She's at the hospital right now!"

Without a second thought he zoomed out of the building and rushed to the hospital.

"Sakura!" he screamed like a child who lost his precious lollipop. He entered the room with the same room number the lady at the front desk gave him. He immediately opened the door. "Sakura!" he screamed like hell.

"Sasuke-kun…" she murmured. There before his eyes, she was lying there, under the soft white sheets of cotton foam. And there beside her was Naruto; they seem to be talking to one another when he jumped there out of nowhere. He instantly turns towards her and hugs her like there was no tomorrow.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"You okay?" he stroked her back gently. By this time, Naruto already decided to leave the two lovebirds alone.

"It's just the heat…"

"You went to help out at the hospital didn't you?"

"I told you not to leave the house!"

"But… but I was really bored at home…and… and you weren't home…"

He poked her.

"…anyway… Naruto kept me company…"

"The dobe?"

"Don't call him that! He's already in training for next years test to become the Hokage! At least give him some respect!"

"Not a chance."

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn?"

"Are you going to stay here for a while?" her face started to soften and at the same time, sad.

He poked her again. "You're a silly girl!"

"Of course I will… you're my wife…"

She smiles. That night she suddenly stares at him. _Weird._ She's staring at him really, really hard. She's ogling.

"Is there something on my face?"

"Nope." she beamed.

Yet she stares, harder.

"Will you quit that?"

"No."

Staring again.

"You're annoying me…"

"I love you too…"

Not yet breaking contact.

"Stop it!"

"No." her voice is firm and steady.

She touches his face, gently, as if memorizing every inch of it.

"What do you think you're doing?"

She smiles in reply.

"I want the baby to look just like you…"

**O.o**

Another four months have passed by now… and…

"Sasuke-kun!"

"What?"

She pouts. She turns to him with her swim suit on.

A two piece swim suit.

He decided, and tried his best not to laugh at that moment or he'll be in big trouble.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn."

Her emerald eyes are already teary. Pregnant women can really be _too _emotional.

"Do you think I'm fat?"

He raised his eyebrow. "Sakura... You're pregnant…"

"That's not an answer! Do you think I'm fat?"

He eyed her. "No."

"Liar!"

"You're pregnant…" he stated as a matter-of-a-fact.

"Do you think I'm fat?"

"I already said 'no'!"

"I can't believe you could lie to me!"

He sighs. "Fine! You're fat…"

She started to cry her heart out. "I can't believe you could say such a thing!" she whined.

Oh just great. He told her that she's not fat and she told him that he was lying. Now that he told her that she was fat, she's crying so hard at that matter_. Ugh, women._

"Does it matter?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Does it matter that you're gaining weight?"

"Because it doesn't matter for me…"

She turned to him and he wrapped his arms around her, covering her body.

"I will love you anyways…" he whispered.

And those words kept her crying, harder.

**O.o**

Nine excruciating months have passed by. And there, in his arms, a fallen angel is now resting in his care. As he turned to the baby he had found out that he was now smiling happily more than ever. It was a cute healthy baby boy. Well, that hardship he encountered, fulfilling her desire and taking care of her was really worth it after all.

"He looks just like you…" a weak voice tore his attention towards his pink haired wife, who is lying on the bed, seemingly weak and vulnerable from her labor.

"He does..."

"I want to name him after you..." she said, more like asking.

"Aa."

"Syuusuke. I want to name him Syuusuke." she managed to utter, her eyelids feeling heavy.

"Uchiha Syuusuke it is…"

Before her, his husband, once dubbed as the cold-hearted jerk, is carrying a small and fragile life in his arms. She was able to smile before closing her eyes.

Uchiha Syuusuke looks like his father after all, from the raven hair to the brooding body to the shape of his face, another prodigy people would say. The odd thing was he has her mother's eyes and her attitude.

After two years, Uchiha Sakura happily found out that she is pregnant with their second baby.

And to Uchiha Sasuke…

It was another pain in the ass…

Tch, pregnant women…


End file.
